1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patents Nos. 4324526 and 4072525 discuss techniques for allowing a user to, if there is a hold job to be executed using a function inconsistent before and after firmware update, select whether to delete, force printing of, or suspend the corresponding job data.
The foregoing techniques have a problem that, in a case where an image is formed again after the firmware update, the image needs to be re-processed.